


Cherry Blossom Petals

by Catthespade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hitch is jean sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catthespade/pseuds/Catthespade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so short this was just a tiny idea i thought of</p></blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Petals

The bell ringed and school out for the day I rush down the hall and bump into some one. Hitch you need to stop running in the hall wall they say to me. Oh Marlo sorry about that I guess I'm too excited school out for the day. Ya I can see that but I'm glad I run into you can you meet me at the park near your house he's says. Sure Marlo he nods good I'll see you there soon he leaves to go to his locker and grabs his back pack. I hurry over to my locker and grab my backpack but my brother Jean stops me. Someones sure in a hurry what's up. Well Marlo said to meet him some were I know I should not get my hopes but it so hard for me to not get my hopes about him asking me out or even making him smile. Jean sighs well if he dose ask you out be back before it dark he says jokingly. Laugh I will after all it's only three thirty pm well I see you in a hour I bet. Ya and text if you decide to take him home with you for the night. I roll my eyes and I way bye to Jean and head out of the school to the park near my house. I sit down near a cherry blossom tree and I feel a hand tap on my shoulder I look up to Marlo. Hey Marlo I say smiling what's up why did you call me over here? To watch the cherry blossoms petals fall is that weird to you. I shake my head no it's not at all like watching the petals fly around it real pretty. Marlo sits down next to me and smiles ya they are by not as much as you. I blush at what he says and smile back that's really sweet Marlo. Hey Hitch watching the cherry blossom petals was the the only reason it it was to tell you something. Really what is it Marlo I ask. Hitch I love you he says to me. I blush at what he says I love you too Marlo I smile. Marlo smiles back and pulls me close to him and kisses me. for a sec I'm shocked back kiss back wrapping my fingers in his hair we stay like this for a while Marlo brakes the kiss. That was a very sweet way to confess Marlo I tell him. Ya I wanted to tell you and thought this was nice I nod indeed it was Marlo I get a text for Jean he says it's been haft a hour I sigh well I should get going I get up off from the grass Marlo dose too. Hey hitch mind if I walked back to your house with you. Not a all Marlo I grabs his and we walk back to my house to think Marlo was this romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short this was just a tiny idea i thought of


End file.
